


Paparazzi

by Xiem



Series: Breaking Pasts [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Bottom Niall, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Famous Harry, Famous Liam, Famous Louis, Famous Zayn, Fluff and Angst, Implied Zouis, Journalist Niall, M/M, Other, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Harry, Tragedy, Twisted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiem/pseuds/Xiem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is an actor, pretending to be the king. Zayn is the new Di Vinchi painting a storm. All Liam really wants to do is protect his best mate, Harry from getting hurt while attending to his athletic duties. While Harry writes too many love songs.<br/>All of them, have been friends since they were young. They all seem to have had rich parents that somehow no one knows about.<br/>They live their famous lives, somewhat secretive and protective of each other until Niall comes in and ruins the peace.<br/>(Oh! And there may or may not be someone trying to ruin all four of them for something they did in the past.)</p><p>(And I suck at writing summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: The places in this fanfic may or may not be real. Everything written is purely fictional and I’d appreciate if you do not steal my content as I worked really hard on it.  
> This is a work containing homosexual relationships, mild drug abuse and content that you should view at your own discretion. There isn't a white picket fence happy ending. Not at all.  
> You have been warned - Enjoy. 
> 
> I would enjoy helpful feedback. Leave a kudos if you enjoyed this story so I can continue it <3

**20th December, Hour 13. London. Carlton. Room 312.**

Harry stares at Niall. Niall looks down in defeat. If only he had known that he would’ve fallen in love with the stunning musician. At first he had just wanted to get a story. ‘The heartthrob Harry Styles - Gay!?’ Fortunately for Niall he got what he had wanted, but that isn’t what he wanted now. What he wanted was Harry. After the long nights talking with him, getting to know him. Unfortunately for him he had only realized his mistake when the tabloids and magazines had already hit the world.

 

“Why would you do this.. ?” The curly lad asked. His hands flying in the air full of anger, rage, and a bit of regret. Niall wanted to speak but the words wouldn’t spill out.

 

“Harry.. I don’t - I’m sorry. I needed the money and -” Niall is cut off by the countless bills being thrown at him.

“Bullshit” Harry retorts. “You could’ve had anything you wanted. You had me around your finger, Niall. So what is it ? You wanted to shame me and like this, nonetheless!?”

 

Harry spins arounds and shows him the cover of the magazine. Harry is in his boxers and you can clearly tells it’s him. Two men grinding and groping, as well as bodies everywhere.

Nial remembers that picture. In fact he took it. In that secret club in Las Vegas in that disgusting alley. With the high security that you could barely notice.

 

“Was it all a lie ? I can’t believe this, I let my guard down and trusted you. I should have known better, I should have known you were no good.” Harry cups his face in his hands and Niall can feel himself start to cry.

 

“It wasn’t all a lie.” Harry gets up and Niall cries back: “I swear Harry, I swear. It wasn’t all a lie!” Niall is screaming, wanting to be heard but Harry is having none of it.

 

“I loved you, Niall. I showed you, and told you things I never told anyone else. I thought you were different and I should’ve listened to Liam’s warnings about you.” Harry was shaking his head in disbelief. “I can’t believe I fought for you…” Harry chuckles. A sad hysteric laugh.

 

“I love you, Harry. I know I broke your trust and I swear I’ll never do it again. Give me a second chance. Harry plea-se! I’m begging you!” Niall sobbed harder as he crumpled to the ground reaching out to Harry in every last attempt he could make.  

 

He betrayed Harry’s trust and there he was, being pathetic. Pleading to Harry that is was all a mistake. He knew perfectly well what he had done. If only Harry could have seen the regret and the sorrow behind the tears in the blonde’s eyes as he heard the door slam shut.

 

**Approximately 3 Months Before.**

**18th September, Hour 19, LAX. Westin Hotel - Bar.**

 

The sound of the people buzzing around him makes his insides turn and he wants to leave and be sick. Harry is downing his sprite a little too fast for his liking as he glances over to Louis, and Zayn playing a game that involves way to much alcohol. Which he will require to stop after the 20th shot so his morning will be easier. He searches the room around him in attempts to find Liam but fails to find him in the sea of people.

 

He decides to drag Zayn and Louis out of the bar and hopes that Liam will be responsible enough to get himself back to his hotel room in the early morning without waking everyone. He frowns at the thought of getting yelled at by the hotel management and waits a little longer before spotting a camera flashing. Suddenly he knows he better get out. Dragging Zayn and Louis out with him, and his last attempt while he scans the room for Liam. He can only hope that his best mate doesn’t end up being the story of the week.

 

*

 

**20th September, Hour 11, LAX, Westin Hotel. Room 214**

This was his life. As he watched the news.

_“Liam Payne, the ruthless soccer or as the British say, football player; was spotted in a hotel bar two days ago, accompanied by two woman that seemed to be underage. Hollywood was going crazy the other day. Lucky for Liam, the mothers aren’t pressing charges since the two young ladies were only helping him after he had passed out in the parking lot. We have the real Liam Payne, here,  to confirm this.”_

_“Yes” Liam, said his face popping up on the screen. “I had one to many and was going to take refuge in my car, unfortunately I fainted and these two lovely girls helped. I’m sorry about the misunderstandings everyone.”_

_“Liam Payne everyone.. moving onto more important ne-”_

 

Harry turned off the TV and sighed. This was their lives. The life of a celebrity.

Where countless assumptions and rumors were made off to get a couple bucks from the journalist with no other stories. Harry didn't enjoy being caged up like an animal in his hotel room but he’d rather be inside his room then outside with the screaming fans and the flashing cameras that he was forced to deal with on a daily basis. ‘Harry Styles, the heartthrob and or womanizer’ was nothing more than just Harry. All these names, were just made out for people to read their story that seemed to be to far fetched and exaggerated yet were believed, nonetheless.

 

He found himself wondering about this all the time.There were so many people in the world that no one knew about with amazing talent so what made him different. He is just a bloke happy to make a living off his music.

 

The moments Harry relished in were the ones with the screaming fans singing the lyrics while he sang his melodies to the world, hoping they would catch the deeper meaning. Those were his moments in ecstasy but he couldn't help but wish for something, maybe romance and or love but never has he taken enough time to find someone he can trust.

The world of celebrities is dangerous, so many fake people, people that crave for success, attention, and greed. Harry was convinced that getting to close with someone was never an option as a successful musician. It was the one rule he followed. They always wanted something. Something from him.

 

**20th September, Hour 22, LAX. Lime(Club).**

 

Harry was on his 8th shot of the night and the distasteful rum was becoming good. He searched the crowd of people. Hoping to find someone to share his thoughts with, or maybe just to forget things for a moment with. His eyes met a blue moon. Shining bright throughout the club. They stared at each other for a long minute before Harry started to push through people, hoping to catch another glimpse of the blue eyed boy.

 

It was always supposed to be a secret. His parent’s hadn't approved nor had his label. The fact that his orientation mattered in his career made him trust people even less.

 

Harry found his way to the blue eyed blonde. Young and innocent looking, he wondered if he was even legal.

 

“Hi! I’m Niall!” The cute blonde shouted over the club music that had no rythme but still had people dancing.

 

“Harold” he responded.

 

“Have I seen you before?” Niall grinned and in that moment Harry had roughly started grinding on him.

 

20th September, Hour 23. LAX. Niall’s Apartment.

 

Niall opened the door hastily as Harry glided them inside, shutting the door behind him. Niall was breathing into the kiss as Harry slammed him against the front door. Harry placed his leg in between Nialls and he was painfully slow kneeing Niall’s crotch. Niall moaned as he panted hard into Harry's mouth.

 

“You’re so cute..” Harry whispered into the younger boys mouth. “Are you sure you’re legal?”

 

“Definitely, Harold, now get back to sucking me face off” Niall moaned.

 

“How demanding.” Harry detached their lips after what seemed like hours and started nipping and kissing slowly down the blonde’s neck. Reaching under his T-shirt, he pulled it slowly off and wrapped Nialls legs around his waist as he carried him onto the kitchen island. There he reattached the blonde supple lips in his mouth. Touching his nude torso and playing with the back of his pants before Niall, started tugging at Harry’s button downed shirt. Unbuttoning too slowly for Niall as it finally opened revealing the tattooed skin and toned abdomen.

 

Niall’s pants got seemingly tighter in a matter of a few seconds. As Harry smirked as the blonde stared down at the curly haired man in front of him.

 

Niall pulled his arms around Harry’s neck and pulled him down onto the island with him. Harry on top of him on all fours and Niall laying loosely on his back. Harry kissed down all the way to the blonde’s stomach stopping to leave a small bruise with his teeth that made Niall squirm and moan loudly. Harry continued all the way down to Niall’s crotch. He palmed the boy underneath him through his jeans and subtly unbuttoned it, slipping his hand down the zipper and touching his hot member through the fabric of his briefs.

 

Niall panted in pleasure. “Get on.. wit.. it.” muffled the blue eyed boy through his hitched breath.

Harry quickly slid off his pants and briefs, and approached himself to Niall’s pulsating member. Playing with the tip before licking the tip and sucking on it a bit. Niall observing the sight the best he could, was panting harder, yelling little “oohs..” and “ahs” as he clutched Harry’s hair.

 

Harry sucked inward, mouth wrapped around Niall’s hard on. He bobbed a bit, before licking the shaft slowly and going deeper. As Niall felt the back of Harry’s throat he choked a bit before sucking in, attempting to warn the curly haired lad.

 

“Har… sto-p… I’m… gu-n-a… hahh” Niall released in Harry’s mouth, Harry tried to swallow, unfortunately unable, and as he sucked tighter onto Niall’s member, to keep the cum from swerving down his chin. When Harry finally released, cum stained his mouth and the residue slowly dripping down the side of his lip.

 

Niall found this extremely erotic. He sat up and slowly lapped at his own liquid that was still on Harry’s face.

 

“I want more” Niall demanded. “ I want you to stick your four long fingers in me.. fuck me completely raw and cum inside me.”

 

“Aren't you worried that I have some sort of HIV?” Harry had been quick to ask.

 

“I trust you” Niall responded, looking Harry straight in the eye.

 

“But do I trust you?” Harry had himself wondering aloud.

 

“Depends on you curly, you want my ass or not?”

 

Harry wasn't one to fall to peer pressure but he was really horny and was very worried that Niall was going to leave him high and dry.

 

Quickly Harry had found himself completely naked behind Niall, still on top of the island that Niall would have to bleach later. Niall was on all fours, his ass grinding against Harry’s cock.

 

Harry placed his two fingers in front of Niall’s mouth. Oh how long his fingers were..

Quickly Niall brought them into his mouth and sucked on them, making sure they were getting nice and lubricated.

 

Retracting his fingers from Niall’s mouth, he placed them near his rim. Inserting both at once, Niall yelped in pain.

 

“Sorry..”

 

Niall could endure pain and he was glad he was able to because the pleasure that Harry’s fingers were giving him minutes later was pure bliss. He moaned softly and his breath quickened, soon panting in pleasure as Harry’s movements sped up. Harry scissored him stretching Niall’s tight hole before removing his fingers and putting four of them to Niall’s mouth. Niall sucked them and turned them around his mouth, using his tongue to slick them up.. Harry pulled his hair lightly to keep him from getting too into it.

 

Harry continued fingering Niall, stretching him as much as possible to fit Harry’s 9 inch member, raw. Niall was making  these noises, making Harry erratic. Wanting to hurry it up and stick it in Niall and lose control, but to his dismay he was cherishing Niall for the little time he had with him.

 

“Hmfp.. Har-- Fuck. Just fu-ah.. me” Niall groaned as Harry curled all four fingers into a spot that made Niall louder than he had been the whole night.

 

“You sure?”

 

Niall nodded in response and Harry spat on his hand to slick up his cock to make it easier to slip into the small framed boy.

He lined himself up with the stretched out hole and pushed the tip in. Niall yelled in pain and he was trying his best to fight back tears. Harry had flipped them over to get easier access, and as he watched Niall cover his mouth with the back of his hand as he closed him eyes tightly. Harry kneeled down to Niall’s ear.. “Shh, relax.. I’m going to take good care of you.”

Harry pushed further in making Niall groan in pain as Harry caressed the top of his head. Kissing his lips gracefully as he pushed another inch inside Niall.

 

“It hurts..” Niall sobbed.

 

“It’s okay.. Shh” Harry cooed.

 

Harry pushed in once more and Niall felt it right there. He felt a wave of pleasure travel through his body.

Niall mewled, and started to move. Harry understood and started to thrust slowly in and out of the boy. It was hard at first, it wasn't as slick but Niall’s walls felt so damn good and it took all of Harry’s energy not to start pounding into him.

 

“Ahh… Fas-ter… Fu- aahh. The-re!” Niall moaned and Harry went faster, pounding into the abused hole. Harry was grunting in Niall’s ear and slapping skin filled the room, Niall’s moans made Harry lust for him and several seconds later, Harry was releasing his white juices into the blonde and Niall was arching his back as he came on himself, covering himself in the transparent goo.

 

Harry slipped out of Niall, and observed as his spunk slowly dripped out of the blue eyed boy. Harry shoved his finger inside of Niall, trying to clean him out and most of the juices were making a very kinky squelching sound that made Harry’s member react once more.

 

 

Niall gasped for air as well did Harry.

 

“Ready for round 2 curly?” Niall deadpanned, observing Harry’s hard on, once more.

 

“Only if we do it in the bedroom this time.”

 

“I trust you”

 

‘But I don’t trust you.’ Harry thought

 

**21st September. Hour 4. LAX. Niall’s Apartment.**

 

Harry, woke up next to Niall, that morning. He quickly grabbed his clothes and wrote a note, leaving it on the bedside table..

 

‘Thanks for the great time. Had fun. Please don't tell anyone about tonight.’

 Next to the note, Harry had left 700$ liquid. Harry being the untrustworthy man he is repeated to himself. They always want something from you. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You could only imagine Niall’s reaction when he woke that next morning.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**21st September. Hour 9. LAX. Niall’s Apartment.**

Niall woke up, head aching, ass burning and several bruises covering his neck. His eyes flashed quickly across the bed where what was left of the rouseful night just a empty and cold spot next to him. His eyes burned from the rays of sunlight peeking through the curtains. As he sat up, standing finally, trudging his way over to the shower. Tracing his Canon EOS 70D, with fragility. He picked up the used towel hanging on the chair from two nights ago and made his way to the bathroom.

 

Soaking himself in the lukewarm water, he felt cold. His body was an ugly porcelain color from the numerous bruises. As he stared down at the drain. Feeling as the water started to run cold, he turned the knob of the shower towards ‘Hot’.

 

His body felt stiff and his muscle sore. He could feel the blood pumping in his head. Last night was a blur. He hugged himself feeling the hot water down his back, over his shoulder and damping his hair. He stayed in there a good 25 minutes before turning the water off and shivering as the cold air touched his skin.

 

Upon entering his bedroom did he see the carefully written scratch of paper.

 

“Shit.” Niall had bumped into the old guitar, that he barely had time to play anymore. He knelt to pick it up while scanning the piece of paper. Noticing the wad of cash next to it.

“Damned Styles” Niall muttered bitterly. His first reaction was to laugh, then he wanted to cry. “Damnit.” Niall thought carefully. I could’ve had the story of the year. The phone rang and pierced the silence. The whole flat began to ring.

 

“Yeah, yeah. M’coming.” He groaned lightly. Picking up the phone, Niall was startled.

 

“Hello Niall.” A eerie woman’s voice spoke lightly.

 

“How’d you get this number?” Niall shuddered a bit at the little laugh.

 

“I know a lot of things about you Niall. I’m going to get straight to the point. I have a job offer for you, involving Harry Styles.”

 

“Oh? I’m listening.” Niall said, suddenly intrigued. [...]

  


**23rd September. Hour 16. Amsterdam. The Golden Tulip. Room 412.**

“Where’s Zayn?” Louis growls. “He has to be at his auction in 20 minutes and it’s a 18 minute drive.”

 

“Really Lou ? 18 ?” Liam smirked at the remark, praising himself.

 

“Yes Payne. 18 minutes.” Louis groaned.

 

“Since when did you become Zayns manager ?” Harry piped in.

 

“Since you let Zayn sleep in that time, when he had to go to that important interview, that’s when.”

 

“Lou, that was one time. That’s not fair.” Harry chimed happily.

 

“Well too bad. Now help me find Z.”

 

The three all got up looking for Zayn. Harry walking down the hallway, towards the exit of the hotel when he spotted the puff of smoke.

 

“Hey there you are.” Zayn took a large puff of smoke from the fag before putting it back in between his fingers.

 

“Do you ever worry, someone will find out ?” Zayn questioned.

 

“Depends, about what?”

 

“About what we did.. ?” In that moment Harry froze. It’s been years since it’s been mentioned.

 

“We swore never to talk about it. Yeah. I do. It was so long ago. I’m sure everyone already forgot about it. Anyway drop the subject. You have your auction and Louis’s going to throw a fit if we don’t get there in time.”

 

Harry started back into the hotel, Zayn following him close behind after a eyeing him a good few minutes. It was one of the peaceful afternoons, where the people had no clue where they were. They had just disappeared.  

 

**23rd September. Hour 20. Amsterdam. AmsterdamArtGalla.**

 

Yet, Harry knew, once he got out of the tinted car, he would be confronted by the millions of flashing lights and screaming fans. You see, Zayn, Harry, Louis and Liam were never seen without one or the other and the four boys caused one hell of a commotion.

 

He was right, the screaming fans and the camera flashed all in unison when he got out of the car, with Liam and Louis following him. He stopped a moment, waiting for them at the entrance to the Gallery. Everyone was dressed up, in slick black suits and elegant red dresses. The servers had their hair slicked back and their trays filled with expensive beer and fish eggs that didn’t look to appetizing to Harry.

 

Harry stood around, sipping the 1945 Rose, that tasted of sweet grape juice when a young woman, around the age of 30, approached him.

 

“Beautiful evening, isn’t it.” She had a rather thick german accent as she spoke eloquently.

 

“Indeed.” Harry had replied rather standoffish, unwilling to make conversation.

 

“My name is Mara, I own the building.” She states, as if it was the most casual thing in the world.

 

“You must really enjoy art.” Harry replies, still more interested in his glass then the woman standing before him. Although he can’t say he wasn’t surprised, by the way that Mara kept peaking glances at him.  

 

“That I do. Your friend Zayne has fantastic pieces that I want in my collection.”

 

“He would have been delighted to hear that.” Harry responds, still completely uninterested.

 

“My daughter also paints. You probably know her, her name is Julie De Sevigne.”

 

“Never heard of her.” In fact Harry had, yet he didn’t want this conversation to on for too long.

 

The woman huffed in annoyance, clearly annoyed by Harry’s quick way of ending the conversation.

 

“Frau. Vatitacko.” Liam, strolled in. “Is my friend, Harry entertaining you ?”

 

“Not in the slightest.” She scoffed.

 

“The auction is about to start, would you like to accompany me?” Mara, scanned Liam head to toe, before nodding.

 

“My pleasure.” As she turned her heel, Liam winked at him. Harry shot a grin and mouthed a small ‘thanks’.

  


“Ladies and Gentlemen, I welcome you. We have some lovely pieces this evening by Zayn Malik. He is here tonight. It is much a surprise. I welcome you to the stage, Mr. Malik."

 

Zayn walked on the stage, hair in a quiff, his tux fitting him perfectly. A stumble on his chin and his flawless complexion reflecting against the light. You could easily mistaken him for a model. Which he would occasionally do, for the students in his art class.

 

“Thank you, Richard. This is some of my oldest artwork.” The curtains went up and Harry, Louis as well as Liam had turned pale. On one of the canvases to the way right was a painting of a woman. A painting of a young girl. Her face was almost unrecognizable.  She looked around nine years of age. Standing in a field, behind her, a windmill.

“What the hell.” Harry muttered under his breathe.

 

Louis made his way closer to the painting. As the people around them, started bidding and yelling 7 numbered numbers.

 

“ One million for the painting number 26.” A woman shouted from the back. It went once, it went twice…

 

“ Eight million!” Louis had shouted. Zayn was still very clueless, or maybe not.

 

“Thirty million” The Lady in the back had yelled. Harry and Liam were still in shock and the painting went once and went twice once more, and then they could hear the word “Sold to the woman dressed in black.”

 

“Damnit” Louis cursed. Finally Zayn had realized. His painting was evidence.

 

**\+ Hour 23. After the Auction(AfterParty)**

“I’m not a hooker, Styles. “ Niall said, slipping the 700$ quid into Harry’s suit pocket. “I wouldn’t mind another round though.” Niall whispered seductively into his ear.

 

“Niall.” Harry’s face twisted in surprise. “Didn’t expect to find you here. How did -”

 

“Know you were going to be here, how I got in ?” Harry nodded shly. “Simple really, heard about ‘The Great Malik’ hosting the auction. My aunt owns the building.” Maybe Harry should’ve conversed a bit more with Mara.

 

Niall was a good liar. Niall’s irish accent rolled off his tongue without a single stutter or doubt in his voice.

 

“So what do you do, Irish?” Harry asked. This had been the first time in  long time that Harry had been interested in someone.

 

“I’m a spy.” Harry just laughed while Niall smiled. Niall wasn’t lying, he was a spy but Harry didn’t need to know that. He was hired by a woman named Amanda to get information and give it to her. He was also going to have a bit of fun with Harry, for playing him like that.

 

Liam had long disappeared from the party. Like usual, Harry thought. As did Zayn, and Louis was clearly drinking his worries away. Part of Harry knew it wasn’t the time to be speaking with Niall. It wasn’t the time, to have butterflies in your stomach and a need to touch him. Harry should be straight out worried. Afraid that the painting sold, will get him life in prison, but Harry didn’t want to think about that. Not now.

 

Harry just smiled dumbfoundedly at Niall, completely entranced by the irish blonde. Maybe I can grow to love him, he thought. Grow to trust him, he hoped.

  
Harry was disobeying his one rule. ‘Never trust anyone because it will get you burned.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave a comment and a kudos if you liked the story, it motivates me to write~ I hoped you enjoyed this part. Nikki~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long, I had no inspiration to write and since it was so early in the story I had extreme lack of motivation but I figured I need to post something, so, here you are.  
> I don't really enjoy this chapter and I struggled to write it, please forgive me.

(Short&Unedited) 

 

 

 

**29th September. Hour 11. NYC. Daily Times HQ.**

Expectation. Expectation and disappointment. It was all too familiar. Niall stared blankly at the oak desk, and the fake tree, that sat in the corner of the bureau. He walked around the large room with impatience, and he studied the frames around him.

 

A particular frame caught his eye, a small smile etched on to the woman’s perfect figure. Her hair, short and blonde, stopping a little before reaching her shoulders. Her arms wrapped around a little boy in a blanket. His expression was clueless, he was cute and small with cute baby cheeks. He stared for a long while at the photo, before a loud knock at the door. Interrupting his thoughts.

 

“Sorry to have made you wait, son.” A deep voice spoke.

 

“I haven’t been waiting that long.” Niall had turned around, revealing the middle aged man. His face pale, rosy cheeks. His hair shorter than usual, making note of a new haircut. He adjusted his suit, and walked around the desk to sit in his chair. Niall took a seat as well.

“You wanted to see me ?” Niall asked.

 

“You know why I called you here, Niall.” Of course.. It was always the same, never to actually see him. Just to pry him into becoming a journalist for the ‘Daily Times’.

But Niall liked his freedom, he could work, whenever he felt, or needed money.

Niall stood up, disappointed and sighed.

 

“You know my answer, father. It’s always the same, you call me here, I say no. Then there’s a fight about Mother.” Niall had spoken, his own heart pulsing.

 

“Yeah.” Was all the chairman could respond.

 

**Hour 15.**

 

Niall was walking aimlessly in the street. After about two hours of sitting in a cafe, contemplating the serenity of New York, which was barely serene at all. He had decided to start his new assignment. Harry had yet to be seen since the last they had spoken. That night ended in a small conversation consisting of drinks and the new batman movie coming out.  

 

In these moments, Niall felt at peace. His mind felt like mush and his eyes could observe every single movement, could feel everything around him. Times like this, Niall had very few of, his never ending turmoil of emotions and lack of love caused him much trouble. His never ending thinking, and being at the wrong places at the wrong time made him shiver. Always anticipating the worst and always being the one receiving the short end of the stick.

The luck of the irish, what a joke.

 

**29th September. Hour 19. London England.**

 

**Camden Town.**

  
_Zayn had no clue why he was in Camden at this hour, under the pouring rain. His clothes were drenched and trying to light one in a small damp alley was proving to be difficult. He was supposed to be receiving some packages that may or not be something he desperately needs. It was no secret that Zayn Malik had an addiction to Nicotine, but his mysterious acts keeps up._

_His mind keep remembering the painting, that horrid painting of Elizabeth. He didn't even mean to paint, be it guilt, the portrait looked nothing like his current work. Her face was made up of watercolors and the backdrop looked like oil paint. The backdrop resembled the barn in his young age. When he used to play footie with Liam in the red fake looking waterhole. The red plaid dress was a gift from him to her when she turned six. Her socks dirtied with mud and he remembered a picture similar to the way she was standing, back straight, blonde hair up, in pigtails, arms crossed and a childish smile across her face._

_Zayn shuttered at the cold. The bradford badboy couldn't bear the downpour as he strutted out of the alley into a cafe. The coffee shop was empty, surrounding him, like a nostalgic dream. The counter man, greeted him like he would every customer and Zayn ordered a simple Cappuccino. Bringing the drink to his lips, he sat at a table farthest from the windows after giving the counter back five pounds for his coffee._

_His hands were warming up and his mind drifted back to Elizabeth._

 

**Andaz Liverpool Hotel. Hour 23.**

 

As if waking up from a bad dream, Zayn looks over his should to observe the time. 23.00. He pulls himself out of bed and he stares at the window side, the wet drops sliding down. 

~

Surprisingly, Harry was the same. Staring and thinking, a habit from the international rock star.  His fingers glide over the strings to his acoustic fender. Gracefully playing an eerie D chord before sliding the instrument off his lap and onto the floor leaning it against the wall.

"Stumped again." says Liam, startling Harry as he walks through the door. 

"Guilty." Harry looks down at his shoe, a bit ashamed. 

"What do you have to far ?" Liam asks, curiously. 

"Almost nothing, I have about two verses and the chorus, but can't think of a worthy enough melody for the chorus." 

"Tell me what you've got so far and maybe I can come up with one." 

"It's a quiet room, without you here. I'm shedding tears, trying to hide my fears. The closing doors, shouting to the sky. Because, there's no escaping these horrible lies. So where did you go, when everything we went through, turned into nothing. Where were you when all that we knew, was never anything." 

"Harry.." Liam will moan. "Why are your lyrics so depressing?" 

Harry just looks at him. No words need to be said. Liam half hugs him, guitar crashing to the ground as he trips over it. They stay like that, in a tight brotherly embrace, before Harry mutters what's been on his mind. 

"Liam, I think I'm in deep shit." 

 ~ 

 

**September 30th. Hour 2. Andaz Liverpool Hotel.**

 

"Smoking is bad for you." The bradford boy tells him but Louis doesn't really care. 

"You can't talk." 

"I guess not." 

Once again, the Bradford boy and the Doncaster lad had sought out comfort in each other, not like it was something dirty, they enjoyed each others company. In this moment though, a silence had settled in, making the tension of the air tight. Louis was studying the puff of smoke leaking his mouth and Zayn stealing the fag from Louis's fingers, before smoking it, himself. 

"Hey, Zayn. Remember when we used to look at the stars like this, with Harry and Liam. Seems like ages ago." 

"It was ages ago." Zayn reminds. 

"It's nostalgic Zayn. The world feels so small. We're going to eventually be found out, and we're all going to pay for what we've done sooner or latter. We should start thinking about running away, the four of us, to Iceland or to Antarctica or maybe The North Pole."

Zayn smiles, Louis seems calm for once, not stressed, or worried or hyperactive, but calm and this is when Louis is at his best. So Zayn does, what he always does and he kisses Louis's cheek like he's his girlfriend but Louis and Zayn know that they will never be anything more because of _'that'._  

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like always, please stick around. ~ Nikki


End file.
